Dragon Hug
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Spending time in the Cove, Hiccup and Toothless bask in their peaceful moment, with the Night Fury deciding to give Hiccup a hug, showing the human that even a dragon can hug.


**I recently got the Blu-ray of The Hidden World, but been bedridden with a nasty virus for a couple weeks, though thankfully I've squished that bug into submission. Anyway, Toothless is adorable, so I figured I'd do another story on him and his human buddy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Dragon Hug~**

Toothless purred softly, feeling the young human get off him as they landed in their Cove, a beautiful sanctuary where they could stay together without a care in the world, just the two of them and their eternal bond of friendship. Hiccup reached over and grabbed a basket full of fish, with the Night Fury jumping around excitedly, licking his chops as Hiccup found his expressions to be utterly adorable.

"For a ferocious dragon, you certainly can be as cute as a Terror when you want to be, bud." responded Hiccup, kicking the lid off the basket, with a pile of fresh fish hitting the ground. "Alright, that's disgusting. But at least now you can eat."

"Don't lump me in with those annoying Terrors. I'm a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death, or that's how your Viking book describes me as. You humans aren't too bright." chuckled Toothless, rolling his eyes as he went to munch on his fish. Perhaps is he adorable, especially when it comes to bonding with his human friend, though he's not as annoying as those Terrors, especially when they want his fish. "Honestly, Hiccup, it amazes me how you put up with those idiots, especially the girl with a knack for violence."

It was only recently that Toothless gifted Hiccup with the ability to communicate with the dragons, enabling them to deepen their bond further and of course, finally be able to have a conversation with his human friend. As he counted eating, he saw Hiccup rest against him as he begins gathering wood for a fire, to which the Night Fury chuckled and shot a small fireball at the woodpile, instantly setting it ablaze.

He heard his muttering something, to which he replied with a chuckle as Hiccup playfully jabbed him. Toothless then responded with a playful smack of his tail against Hiccup's side, knocking him off his feet, as Hiccup moves his hair away from his eyes and gets back up, glaring at his dragon buddy.

"You know, Toothless, you really are something else. I might have better luck befriending a Terror, at least they don't nearly singe me with their fire breath." remarked Hiccup, grabbing a fish and jabbing a stick through it, holding it over the fire.

"But you won't be able to ride any of them either if you're happy just having a dragon sat atop your shoulder, which I know you wouldn't be." replied Toothless, swallowing another fish, as he goes back to eating the rest of them.

Hiccup sat back down next to the Night Fury, running his hands along his black scales, as he strokes the dragon's enormous wing, the soft purr from his best friend telling him to continue. He reaches with his other arm and begins scratching him, with Toothless purring softly as he wags his tail back and forth. He let out a happy growl, as Hiccup begins scratching him behind his ears, purring loudly as he felt Hiccup hugging him.

Even with being the famed Dragon Trainer and such, Hiccup prefers being here with his best friend. The Night Fury pants softly, part of him wishing he'd be able to hug the human back, though since he's a dragon, it's tough to mimic human affection. He did enjoy being hugged though, Hiccup meant everything to him and from all their adventures, their bond only grew stronger and became something akin to brotherly love between them.

He loved the human, eternally bonded to him and forever by his side. Hiccup loved him back, of course, even hugging him at times when it was embarrassing for a Viking to show affection, such as when he retrieved the child's helmet and even destroyed that tail-fin that gave him back his flight, he chose Hiccup and he has no regrets.

"Since you're burning the fish, you care for another fish head, Hiccup?" asked Toothless, getting ready to regurgitate up one of his eaten fish, though the human stopped him before he could even start.

"No, no, I'm good! I think I've had enough fish head to last me the rest of my life." commented Hiccup, snuggling into the dragon's warm scaly body.

"Not up for a little reminiscing about the trust exercise I gave you, or that you taught me how to smile?" laughed Toothless, looking at Hiccup, a hint of playfulness present in his eyes as he put on that gummy grin of his at him.

Trust exercise? Hiccup was almost positive it was the Night Fury's way of getting back at him for shooting him down in the first place. He had to stay away from fish for a few days after that, and it took him forever to get that awful taste out of his mouth. He probably drank a whole lake's full of water to remove that awful taste.

"I thought the whole you drawing with that branch and me not stepping on your work was the trust exercise." remarked Hiccup, taking a bite of his fish.

"That was your final test, it showed me that I could trust you and in turn, I became your friend afterwards." replied Toothless, affectionately wrapping his tail snugly around the human's waist, pulling him closer.

Hiccup sighed contently and rubs the dragon's tail lovingly, earning a happy purr from his Night Fury. Toothless purrs softly, nuzzling his human friend's cheek and licking him there, with Hiccup laughing and playfully pushing the dragon's snout off him, getting soaked in his best friend's slobber. It was all in his hair and he smelled like fish, as he wipes the drool off his hair.

"Ugh! Come on, bud, it's gross! Stop it!" laughed Hiccup, with Toothless gently pushing him onto his back with his paw.

"Why? I can't be affectionate to my human? It's no wonder why that girl keeps hitting you." laughed Toothless, gently lifting the human back onto his feet with his tail. "Just relax and enjoy it. Besides, we're best friends."

Rolling his eyes, Toothless gets onto his hind legs, attempting to stand on two legs like a human. Hiccup wondered what his friend could be doing, but was cut away from his thoughts by the big dragon lunging at him, curling tightly around him. Then, he wrapping his front legs snugly around him, letting out a deep purr as he tightens his hold on the human. Was he hugging the human right?

Hiccup realized very quickly he's being hugged. He never thought he'd see the day where a dragon would hug him, though he smiled into the embrace as he wraps his own arms tightly around the dragon's neck, hugging back just as tight. It felt pretty cozy, both of them had their eyes closed as they basked in the moment, Hiccup snuggled up to his dragon like a hatchling.

"I think I did pretty good for a first hug, didn't I?" giggled Toothless, licking the human's cheek as he nuzzles him.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you." smiled Hiccup, snuggling up to Toothless as he felt the dragon's hold on him tighten.

If Toothless could cry, he'd be weeping from all the joy he feels in his body right now. His face softened to a very loving yet warm smile, his eyes beaming down on the special human he's friends with, letting out a happy whimper as he lets the human snuggle against his scaly chest. He felt Hiccup scratching him behind his ears, purring loudly in pleasure as he nuzzles and licks the child's face even more.

Too bad Hiccup's bed was too small, it would make for a cute sleeping arrangement if they stayed like this while they slept. However, he didn't need to end up destroying the human's bed, so this was good enough for him.

"You aren't going to let me go anytime soon, are you, buddy?" questioned Hiccup, though he's happy being snuggled up to his dragon.

"Nope. You're stuck me for the time being, Hiccup. Don't worry, I won't squish you." crooned Toothless, licking the human's cheek, with Hiccup resting his head on Toothless's head, keeping his eyes closed as they hugged.

Getting into a comfortable spot, Toothless laid down on his side, with Hiccup cuddled close to him. He made sure his human wasn't uncomfortable in the hug, with his happy expression not leaving his face. Hiccup yawns and relaxes into the embrace, finding the dragon's immense body heat very comforting and soothing, with the child placing his hand on Toothless's chest, smiling up at him.

"Buddy, you really do mean the world to me. You'll always be my best friend and no matter what, I love you." whispered Hiccup, petting Toothless on his muzzle, as the dragon's grin only grew upon hearing those words.

Now that they could talk, Toothless could say what he's wanted since their first hug. Hearing Hiccup say he loved him always melted his heart, it always made him let out a very happy purr. He nuzzles and licks Hiccup endlessly, pulling the human even deeper into the hug, with Hiccup snuggling closer to him as they hugged and snuggled together lovingly, with both of them beaming at one another.

"I love you too, Hiccup. Always and forever." purred Toothless, resting his head gently on Hiccup's, with the two of them sighing as they held each other close.

Hiccup figured he ought to do some revisions to the book, though if he showed Toothless the kind of changes he'd put into the book, the Night Fury would probably not be too pleased being described as a cute and cuddly sap of a dragon. It would make a cute play tussle between them, for sure. He would put in some though, just not making Toothless seem too soft.

The sun's going down. They'd need to head back home soon, but for now, all either of them wanted to do was bask in the moment and stay together. Hiccup cuddled closer to Toothless, closing his eyes. He felt at peace in the arms of his dragon, he never wanted this feeling to leave. Sure, he and Toothless are best friends, but even now, they're more than friends, they're brothers.

Chuckling, Toothless nuzzles the young human's head, finding it amusing when his human was deep in thought. He adored Hiccup, it was as if they were fated to meet one another that day and in turn, end the war between Vikings and dragons. The human gave him back his flight, but also gave him something more important, his friendship and bond, forever uniting them as one.

"Toothless... let's stay here for a little longer." whispered Hiccup, snuggling as close as he could to the dragon he loved.

The Night Fury couldn't agree more with the human's response. He and Hiccup laid there entangled in each other's arms, basking in the warmth of their loving embrace, both of them smiling and laughing as they kept one another close.

"Thanks, bud." added Hiccup.

"My pleasure, Hiccup." chuckled Toothless, licking the human's face. "I'll never let you go, Hiccup. You're my best friend too."

**The end.**

* * *

**It's always a pleasure seeing the friendship Hiccup and Toothless share. I started out on here reading pretty much just cute friendship stories between them, with each one of them being such a heart melting joy to read. Hope you guys enjoyed this piece. Anyway, I gotta get back to more ideas with my favorite purple lizard monster. BeastlyBat93, signing off!**


End file.
